The Question
by elliekinwa
Summary: Joe's case has been settled. Amanda's life has gone back to her unique version of "normal". So why does Joe need to talk to her? And it must be today! set between Fast Food For Thought and One Bear Dances


Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Shoot the Moon Enterprises. I'm very grateful for the chance to enjoy these characters, and I hope I put them back in the proper condition to go on to their next episode.

Many thanks to my beta readers for their patience, and assistance. Special thanks to Janet, I may have never finished this story without her encouragement and insight. All mistakes are my own.

From Wrong way home.

Lee to Amanda, "We don't know each other."

A: "I just developed some outside interests."

J: "Whatever they are, they suit you."

\- Joe was still in the dark about Amanda's role.

* * *

Amanda watched Joe fidgeting, pushing the same bit of food round and round his plate.

She was seated with her ex-husband at a small table in an Arlington café. Their conversation over lunch had occasionally touched on current events, both local and global, including the restructuring at the EAO following the arrest just a few weeks prior of Foster, Prescott, and a few of their associates. But the topic that had dominated was the current and recent events of Phillip and Jamie King.

She'd warmed to his almost boyish enthusiasm at getting reacquainted with his sons. She could remember times when this would have disquieted her, a time when it would have stirred her to an anxious but fearful hope for reconciliation, and more recently when it would have filled her with regrets of what might have been. Today, she felt only a peaceful satisfaction at his eagerness. _This must be what all that closure talk is about_ she thought. It was nice, seeing him as a friend.

The only spot to mar her pleasant mood was the little voice in the back of her head warning that something else was coming. Joe's urgent call that morning, insisting that he must see her as soon as possible didn't fit with this casual visit. _And he hasn't said anything about where his position is going to be at the EAO following the restructuring,_ she worried to herself.

Now, as the end of their lunch drew near, Joe had become quiet, and his eyes shifted away. Apprehension slowly tightened her chest. "Joe. Sweetheart..." His head snapped up, eyes darting to her face. This time it was she who quickly looked aside, breaking away from his too-eager glance. Just as quickly, her ex-husband resumed his study of the dark wooden tabletop.

Reaching for his hand, she tried again, "Thank you for asking me to meet you here. I know these past few weeks have been terribly busy for you, moving back to DC from Africa, and all this stuff at your job, but this has been great having a chance to catch up about the boys. They're so excited about seeing you this weekend. You know they really loved having all your attention when you went to Rock Creek Park last time, and Jamie is so excited to tell you all about, well, I shouldn't spoil it. Just be sure to ask him about how his school project is coming. And don't let Phillip do all the talking. I know he'll be really excited about the game, and of course you should let him talk, but just make sure Jamie has time too. Oh, and..." she caught herself, mid-ramble. "I'm sorry. Speaking of doing all the talking, I ... I sort of had the feeling, a few minutes ago ... well... that there was something else you wanted to talk about."

Joe let out a humorless chuckle. "More like something I **don't** want to talk about."

Alarm stiffened her, and she battled back her anxiety, pushing away memories of the last time he'd been this tense at talking to her. Was he going overseas again? How would she explain it to the boys? They'd been so thrilled to see their dad so often these past few weeks. She took a calming breath. _Don't assume. It could be just a scheduling problem_. "Is it this weekend? Are you saying you can't have the boys ov..."

"No! No, it's not that." he waved her off. "I'm not letting the guys down! I missed way to much time with them while I was gone." Again his eyes slid away, and silence fell.

Uncomfortable seconds dragged by. Amanda found herself staring out the window as she waited, absently noticing how bright the sun was on this winter day. _It's so cheery when it's not shining right in your eyes. _she thought, wishing she felt that cheer at this moment. Where was the optimism that she'd woken with that morning? She stole another glance at the somber man across the table. What was is that had him so upset?

Finally, "Amanda, there's something I have to say. And I don't know how to say it without looking like a selfish, controlling jerk, and a damn ungrateful one too."

"Maybe.." she tried to interrupt, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, please! Just let me finish, Amanda. And please, don't react. Don't get upset, until I'm done, okay?"

Without a word she nodded, nervously folding and refolding her napkin.

"You... you know I want you to be happy, right?" At a slight inclination of her head, he continued, "And I know, Lord knows I know, I don't have any right to tell you what to do." Her sharply in-drawn breath warned him of his peril. "And I don't want to try!" he rushed on. "And I know... I know I'll never be able to repay what I owe to that man, but that's **my** debt and no one else. So, I have to be that guy and say something, or I'm afraid... I'm afraid you'll end up getting hurt, and anyway, this whole thing is all my fault."

"Wait! What? What man? Is someone threatening you?"

"No! No, it's nothing like that. It's just... It's just... I was at the reception for the Delegation from Liechtenstein last night. One of my old law professors wanted to introduce me to a client who needs some international advice. You remember Professor Iggy"

Amanda went still at a memory from the night before, so many people turning to look at them when she'd cried out in surprise. If Joe had been in the room at that moment, he had to have seen her. She shrugged that thought aside. For once it didn't matter, Joe already knew that she knew Lee. It felt so good, not needing to hide him or lie about who he was. But right now, she needed to figure out what had Joe so anxious. "How could I forget Professor Iggy? Someone with the same odd name as my Great Uncle. You know, we've stayed in contact. You were one of his favorite students and he loves hearing updates of where your career has taken you. He even stops by to visit occasionally. Does this have anything to do with him? What happened at the reception?"

Amanda's mind was racing, who did Joe think was trying to hurt them now? Had there been other conspirators that had been missed when Prescott and Foster were arrested? But that made no sense, he'd said he was in debt and she knew he'd owed them nothing.

As Joe's silence stretched out, she thought back to the previous night, looking for clues. She'd accompanied Lee to the reception, a black tie event, where their task had been to intercept a message. Lee had occupied Genevieve's escort in conversation, while Amanda received the hand-off from her. After a near text-book exchange she'd wondered if Lee would be in a hurry to leave. Her heart had fluttered when he'd invited her to return with him to the ballroom. Once there, she'd been enfolded in his arms and swept, seemingly effortlessly across the dance floor, his strong hands directing her gently but unerringly through the patterns of the dance.

Perhaps she'd been distracted by her companion, but she'd seen nothing that appeared alarming. Come to think of it, there had been that moment when Lee tensed while they danced, but he'd said it was nothing. Then, as the music for that dance ended, he'd admitted that the ambiance of the evening had piqued his appetite for Bavarian pastries, and he knew this fabulous little bakery that he'd love to share with her. Minutes later, he had whisked her out the door.

Joe was looking at her intently. "I'd have to have been blind not to have seen you..." The wistfulness in his voice was entirely lost on Amanda.

"Joe! What happened at the reception? I didn't see any trouble there." she broke in, her words fast and clipped.

"I'm talking about your date, Amanda."

Her expression dropped into shocked incomprehension. "What?"

"You were there with Agent Stetson."

"Yes. But Joe, we can't help until you tell me what's wrong."

"Amanda, No! It's not like that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Joe! What on earth are you talking about?" she interrupted.

"Stetson! That's what I'm talking about."

"Lee!" she exclaimed. "What? What about him?"

"Amanda, please! Just listen. This is where I get to be the ungrateful jerk who criticizes a man I owe for getting my life back, and for saving my kids too." He braced himself for another outburst, but found her silence and arched eyebrow even more daunting. "Yeah, I know. He showed up like some heroic champion, and he was incredibly decent to us. He didn't have to listen to me, and he sure as hell didn't have to help me prove my case. He could have just arrested me and washed his hands of the whole matter." Her amused snort brought his eyes back up to her face. "Amanda! This is serious!"

"Oh, I'm sure it is. Please. Go on. I was just thinking that if this is how you criticize a man, I'd love to hear what you'd say if you were really mad at him."

"Well I **am** mad!" His sudden vehemence startled her. "I'm just making your case, his case, for you so you don't say I've forgotten all that, 'cause I haven't!" He caught himself, realizing his voice was rising. In a quieter, but no less intense, tone, he went on. "But none of that gives him the right to take advantage of the situation, to come waltzing in, oozing charm, like..."

"We didn't waltz." Quiet laughter lurked behind her words.

"What?" He was taken aback at her response.

"We didn't waltz," she stated matter of factly. "At least not at the reception. They only played one waltz while we were there and... well there was someone I needed to see at that time... which is a pity." Her voice became softer, the words stretched out, as her mind drifted from their small table. "His waltz is divine."

"Well that's not the complete picture, Amanda." his insistent voice pulled her back to the present. "But it sounds like I'm already too late. You don't know what he's like."

"Don't I? And I suppose **you** do? Well, don't keep me waiting. I'm all ears."

"Amanda! He's a... Men like him just mow over sweet trusting women like you like..." He paused, searching for words.

"So now I'm a lawn, am I?"

"Amanda! If you heard what I heard last night, you wouldn't be laughing!"

"Oh my Gosh!" She bit her lip to hold back her mirth. "So now you're going to tell me all about Lee Stetson's nefarious ways with the ladies. Oh, by all means, and don't hold anything back."

"Do you think I'm making this up? I'm serious Amanda!"

Amanda schooled her features into a suitably earnest expression, and once again gripped Joe's hand. "Of course you're serious. And it's really sweet that you're worried about me. But you don't need to... to worry, that is. I didn't mean to laugh, I was just so relieved. Here you had me thinking there was really something to be afraid of. Please, go ahead and tell me everything that's bothering you."

By this time, Joe was sitting up straight, staring at her in bafflement.

"Joe. I **know **he has a history. And I know a lot more about his past, even that past, than you do."

"You're telling me you would knowingly date a man who sees you as... That you know what people were saying about you two last night? They were calling you 'the flavor of the week'. The guy beside me said if I liked what I saw, just wait around a week, 2 weeks tops, and you'd be available again. That... No! I won't repeat the rest. Agent Stetson is a prowling, womanizing... wolf! He must leave a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes and it's all my fault you're tangled up with him."

"Is it my turn now? I'll get to your other points, but how on earth is my friendship with Lee your fault?"

"Friendship? Is that what you're calling it?"

"Yes, **friendship**! He's my friend. Whatever else he may be, he **is** my friend. And what does that have to do with you?"

"Only that you wouldn't even know him if it weren't for me."

"Oh! Joe, I'm sorry! Really." She gasped in consternation, "I got so distracted with everything else I forgot about that ruse." Her mind raced to cover her slip. "Things get so... complicated... when you know an agent. I'm sure Mr. Melrose gave you his standard speech about how it's safer for everyone if you don't admit that you know the agents." At Joe's nod she went on. "Of course, you know Lee's an agent and you know I know him, so I can probably tell you just a little bit more. Joe. You're not the reason I know Lee. I've known Lee for, well, for over two years now."

"WHAT!" Joe gasped. "How did **you** get involved with a federal agent?"

"At the train station. I met him at the train station. It was just by complete chance. I was there dropping off... well, I was dropping someone off. And then this man came along and he was... kinda lost." By a certain interpretation that was true. "And he asked me for a little help. We met at the train station." she shrugged, splaying her hands. "And, you could say we kept in touch after that. Joe, Lee was going through a tough time back then. I just knew, he really needed a friend."

"Just like that?" his tone was disbelieving. "And how did you find out this 'friend' of yours is an Agent?"

"Now Joe, you know that's heading into areas we shouldn't talk about. And it doesn't make any difference. What's important to this conversation is that I'm not some 'flavor of the week'. Oh, I know all about what that means. Lee hasn't kept any secrets about that, all his flirting, his strings of girlfriends, his little black books... Not that he's been ungallant or talked about his dates in any detail," she added in response to his appalled look.

"Books? He has more than one?"

"More than one," she shrugged dismissively, hoping Joe would think merely two, not four. "But Joe, when you accused him of being a heart-breaker, that's just not true, at least not the way you mean."

"Really? A different girl every week, you strung along as 'a friend' and no one's pining after him when he dumps her?"

"Maybe there would be, if he weren't so careful to only date women who don't expect any kind of attachment from him. In fact I've seen more than a few of his... lady friends, stomp out in a huff, when he disappointed them in some very trivial way."

"You've **seen** them?"

A voice interrupted. "Ms. Amanda King?"

She turned to the approaching waiter. "Why yes, I'm Mrs. King."

"Telephone call for you, if you'll follow me, please?"

Minutes later, she returned to the table, mulling over the conversation she'd just had. She was met by a defiant stare from Joe. _Hooh, Boy! Here we go_. she thought.

"That's an interesting story you've been telling me Amanda. You tell it so earnestly that I'm almost tempted to believe you."

"Joe..."

"No. Let me see if I have this straight. Two years ago, you were at the train station, and just by chance, you met Agent Stetson. But he couldn't find his way around the station and needed your help... to what? Find his train? And you've kept in contact all this time, because... you're just friends? With that wolf. Even if I could swallow the rest, I know what I saw last night, and it wasn't 'just friends'. So you want to run this past me again?"

"Joe. Try to keep up please. We're talking about stuff that's related to an agent. I was trying to give you some sort of answer without saying anything I shouldn't. And I never said he couldn't find his way around a train station. It was a completely different kind of 'being lost'. But just now, this all got a little bit easier. That was Mr. Melrose on the phone, and..."

"Mr. Melrose? You mean the one that questioned us after that business with Foster?"

She nodded.

"So you're telling me that Mr. Melrose just happened to call you... And he called you **here**?"

"He didn't 'just happen to' anything. He called because he was notified that I might need to talk to him, and I'd left word that I would be here."

"You asked Melrose to call you?" His voice was baffled and disbelieving.

She took a deep breath, then forged ahead. "My partner asked him to call me."

"Partner? What..."

"Yes! My **partner**. He was looking out for me last night. That's what partners do. I guess he spotted you at the reception, but he wasn't sure if you'd seen us, and if you had, he certainly didn't want to let you come and start asking questions, so he got us out of there, hoping that would buy us a little time. Time so I could talk to Billy Melrose about how to handle **this** very conversation. I guess he didn't want to tell me about his concerns until after he'd talked to Billy, because he knew how it would worry me, but then Billy was out of the office this morning, and my partner had to go... to a meeting. But he thought he'd get back in time to talk to me before lunch. Well he didn't get back before I went to lunch, so he talked to Billy and Billy called me."

"Amanda! What on earth are you…?"

"Keep your voice down! Please." she spoke low but urgently. "I've been authorized to tell you certain things, but this isn't a very good place. Especially if you yell. Could you please drive me home? We can talk in the car."

"Home? You don't have to go back to work?"

"Mother needed the car this morning, so I took a cab to work. Now, if you take me home, I'll be able to pick up my car, and we can talk on the way."

Minutes later, the check had been settled and Amanda took a seat in a blue sedan as Joe climbed in behind the wheel. "Amanda, I don't even know what we're talking about any more. What did you mean with all that 'partner' talk? You mean Stetson, don't you? I know you left with him. I thought you said you and he weren't... that you were just friends." his whole expression showed how little he believed that.

"Yes, Lee Stetson is my partner. At **work**." she added firmly. "We were at that reception on an assignment."

"This is absurd! You're trying to tell me this film company you work for teams you up with a federal agent?"

"I'm trying to tell you... This film company, IFF, isn't really a film company." she paused. "It's a cover for The Agency. Lee and I work together."

"WHAT?"

"Eyes on the road. Please." Joe looked forward, just in time to swerve back into his lane, narrowly missing the curb. Amanda used the momentum of the swerve to cover a glance over her shoulder. The car she had seen leaving the café was still in sight, and now it was getting closer. Carefully keeping her expression neutral, she suggested, "Maybe driving wasn't the best idea. If you'd like to pull over for a minute, there should a good spot if you take the next right turn." Minutes later, as they approached a space large enough to park a single car, "A little farther please, could you park up there by that big oak tree? The shade will make talking easier."

As the car came to a stop, she saw a familiar silver form round the corner, and cruise past them. It pulled off a distance ahead, parking just barely close enough that his eye could meet hers in his rear view mirror. A brow lifted inquiringly. She answered with a barely perceptible shake of her head, a small amused smile playing over her lips. His jaw clenched, but he sat back with a slight nod, watchful.

Turning back towards Joe, Amanda released a breath, grateful that Lee had been driving an Agency sedan during Joe's case. It made this moment fractionally simpler that Joe didn't know the Corvette parked in front of them. Just then a movement in her peripheral vision pulled her attention back to the front, as Lee's hand lifted to rake through his hair.

"So, all that about meeting at the train station. That was just..."

"It was just the truth, Joe." She turned back to face the man seated beside her. "He had a package with sensitive information. He couldn't let the package be captured, lives depended on it, but they were closing in on him. He had to get the package away from himself, but he couldn't go near his contact, or they would see where it was and they'd both be cornered. So he asked me to take it."

"And he told all that to a random stranger at the station?" he interrupted.

"Of course not! He only told me that he was in trouble, he needed help and it was a matter of life and death, but all I needed to do was take the box, get on the train and give it to the man in the red hat, then I could get off the train, and that I should forget I ever saw him."

"Clearly, you didn't do that last part. And what was **he** doing while you stuck your neck out to get **his** job done?"

"He was leading those goons away from me! That's what. He made sure they didn't check on the train. Last thing I saw as that train pulled out was Lee going down across a luggage cart, with two big brutes pounding on him!"

"That still doesn't explain how you'd wind up working with them," Joe challenged.

"There were complications. I couldn't deliver the package. That train must have had a Shriners' convention going on. I had a hard time finding a man **without** a red hat. So Lee had to come find me, but Mother had mailed the package, which meant I couldn't give it back, but Phillip had opened it and read the card, and then I had an idea about what the card meant, and by that time I'd met Mr. Melrose and he decided to hire me."

"Oh yeah? Well I take a dim view of a guy who thinks you should just jump into such a dangerous line of work!"

"Really? Then, you take a dim view of Mr. Melrose. On the other hand, you should get along great with Lee. The first year or so that we worked together he was fighting and resisting every step of the way. He complained to Billy about every assignment that took me outside the office, and he tried everything he could think of to get me to quit. He never wanted to admit when I did a good job, he berated my mistakes, was always telling me to stay in the car. And from a personal angle, he threw in my face every girlfriend he had at the time or had had in years. Believe me! There's not **one** thing in that area you can tell me that I don't already know."

"If he didn't think you could do the job, why did you keep working with him?"

"Because I knew he wasn't being honest with me **or** himself about that. I knew that I **had** helped and I had something to give." Joe made a rueful face at that. "He just wanted to keep me away because he didn't want to take a chance I'd get hurt." She didn't mention the very real likelihood that Lee would have been killed without her involvement in that first case. "So, as long as Mr. Melrose kept ordering him to ask for my help... And then, the time came when Lee realized that my work at The Agency was good for me and my family, not just for them. And since then, he's been treating me like a real partner."

"Good for your family? How can you say that? I may not know much about this Agency of yours, but I do know that what Stetson does is dangerous. I remember how he handled himself with Prescott! Yeah, we were sure lucky to have him on our side, but it was pretty obvious that ...combat is nothing new to him. How can you say it's good for you or our family for you to be anywhere near that guy?"

"How can **you** talk about Prescott and then question how my family is better off with Lee nearby? And I'll have you know, it wasn't luck that you had the very best field operative at The Agency working your case. He specifically asked for that assignment! Yeah, you're right you owe him! But he didn't do any of it for you. He did it for me! For me, and for the boys too. He didn't know how things were going to turn out, and he was prepared to do his job, whatever it demanded, but he made sure he'd be there to shelter me and the boys in any way he could! And this wasn't the first time either."

"The boys! Have you stopped to think about what kind of influence he might have on the boys? What it could mean for them to know a man like **him**?"

His words gave her pause, but not in the way he'd intended. When she spoke it was low and thoughtfully, "The boys don't know him."

"But I thought you said..,"

"Did they look like they knew him that day at the gym? They don't know anything about him, or my work at The Agency. I had to get special permission just to tell you."

"Well, at least there's that." Joe glanced at his watch, "I suppose I should get you home. Is it safe for me to drive now, or do you have another curve ball to throw at me?"

Glancing forward, she briefly considered telling him that she really didn't need a ride from here. No, that wouldn't go over well, and besides, Joe's expression told her the conversation wasn't over yet, but he needed a few minutes to think. As Joe drove around the next corner, a quick look told Amanda that the silver car hadn't moved.

A few miles later, Joe spoke again, "Why now?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm supposed to believe that you've known Stetson for years, **and** that you work for The Agency. I understand why you'd want to keep that a secret. So why are you telling me now?"

"Because, last night you saw us while we were working. And it could be a disaster, not just for the job, but possibly for us, or for you too for that matter, if you started asking questions. Besides, the concerns you brought up today were reasonable. Since you move in circles where you saw us once, it's likely to happen again. It's better for everyone if you know what's going on, so you aren't tempted to do something that'll draw attention."

"Okay... if I were to believe all this.."

"What do you mean? **If** you believe it?" she interrupted indignantly.

"Your mother's been telling me about all your weird hours and crazy stories..."

"That's to keep her from knowing about The Agency! She doesn't know anything about it, or about Lee, not her or the boys! And now that I've told you, do you understand why you need to help cover for me?"

"Cover for you? Amanda, you've had... explanations... for some things, but what about the way you were looking at each other last night? That didn't look like 'just friends', and it certainly didn't look like 'just co-workers'."

"Joe! My cover for the evening was being his date. We were **supposed** to look like we were there having a good time."

"And were you playing a cover today, too?"

"What do you mean by **that**?"

"Too bad you missed the waltz last night? You were a million miles away when you said that, and you sure weren't in some office."

"Oh...", she looked down, flushing slightly.

"Oh? So, I was right!"

"Joe! That doesn't change **anything** I've said! He **is** my **friend**," she insisted. At his exasperated look, she continued, "I said he's my friend, and he is. I never said 'just friends'. No! Don't start with that look, no 'Oh-ho-ho' or anything like it! It's not what you're thinking."

"Oh really? If it's not what I'm thinking, what is it?"

"I don't know! If you had asked me a year ago, maybe even six months ago, I'd have said 'No way.' We were strictly just friends. But lately... things have been… different. Nothing's clear anymore."

"Things have been different, lately? Like maybe, since I came back?" he asked cynically.

"Actually, Joe, **if** you must know, since you came back, he's pulled away again. Been more distant. Last night was the most relaxed he's been in weeks, until... well it must have been when he saw you."

"But... I've been back for nearly a month now. How long has this 'lately' been?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but we've been spending more time together, outside of work, since last October. And before you ask, I haven't seen or heard anything about him having any girlfriends, or even looking at women, in that time."

_He was looking at a woman last night._ Joe restrained himself from saying. "And how is this different than what I was thinking? Other than it's been going on so much longer than I ever thought it would last?"

"We spend time together. But we haven't defined what that means. And that crack you made back at the café about him taking advantage. Uh-uh! He's been a complete gentleman." She paused, averting her eyes, hoping he didn't see or hear her frustration in that remark. "So you see, my relationship with Lee is just the opposite of what you were afraid of in a lot of ways. But first and most importantly, we're professional partners. So can I count on you to keep our cover?"

The last few blocks of the drive passed in silence.

He parked the car in front of the house on Maplewood Drive, then stared at her skeptically.

"Joe? Why would I lie and claim I was..."

"A spy? Oh, I don't know. To explain away this insane relationship with Stetson?"

"Would you believe Mr. Melrose?" Her patience was stretching thin. "I could ask him to talk to you, if that would help."

"Melrose, huh? I just hope you know what you're doing, Amanda." he sighed.

"Look, I need to get back to work. I'll have Mr. Melrose call you. Is there anything else we need to talk about right now?" she asked as she exited the car, pausing while she scanned the yard and surrounding area. To her surprise, rather than answering, he climbed out of the car. With a small shrug and a tip of her head she invited him to walk with her. "I need to get something at the house." she commented as they approached her car, then continued past it into the side yard.

"Amanda," he broke his silence, his tone pensive, "I feel like I ought to apologize for being so suspicious, but all this Agency talk is..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"It's the last thing you'd expect." finished a baritone voice. "That's just one small part of what makes her so brilliantly effective" Taking his cue from Amanda's approach, Lee Stetson separated his tall frame from the shadows near the back patio, startling Joe. Amanda continued, unperturbed. Hazel eyes met hers inquiringly, "Is it..?"

"We talked," Amanda nodded. "He knows about my job, and that Mother and the boys don't know." Lee's eyes shifted warily from one to the other and back again, coming to rest on Amanda.

Joe, who'd been watching this exchange intently, finally recovered himself enough to speak. "So... this is really a thing? Amanda working with you at The Agency."

"This is really a thing." Lee turned a steady gaze on him, taking a step towards Amanda. "And Amanda's safety, the boys', her mother's, even yours, could depend on your discretion."

Joe took a step back. "Alright. I... I know about confidentiality. I won't say a thing." Seeing that Amanda was about to speak, he added, "And if I see you, by chance, I don't know you."

She ducked her head slightly. "I appreciate this Joe." As the two men maintained their face off, eyes locked, she turned towards Lee. "And you, Big Fella," striding forward she poked at his chest with mock severity, capturing his attention, "took the Post Alley shortcut. One of these days that's gonna get you into trouble."

The soft twinkle in liquid brown eyes that met his belied her words, and for a brief moment a dimple creased his cheek, then he squared his shoulders and looked towards the street. "Are we done here, Amanda? Billy asked me to come get you to do a witness interview in Kingstowne. I have all the pertinent files in my car, so you can review them on the way. If you're ready?"

"That'll be just fine." Turning to Joe, she rested her hand on his arm briefly, "Thank you for our chat, and thank you for the ride home Joe. You have a good day, alright?"

"I'll do that. You... you're sure full of surprises, Amanda. - I guess, you **do** know what you're doing." turning to Lee, "Keep her safe, Stetson," he implored.

Lee gave a brief, salutary nod, not looking Joe's way, before he turned Amanda up the walk, his hand settling into its customary place on her lower back.

Trailing them to the corner, Joe watched them approach the silver 'Vette, parked a little way out of sight from the house. Arriving at the car, Lee reached for the passenger door, swinging it open as his near hand took hers. They paused for a moment. Joe couldn't make out what Amanda said, or Stetson's response, but their laugh carried back to him. He still held her hand until she was seated, then softly closed the door. Joe turned away as Lee rounded the car towards his own door. Moments later, the rumble of the engine announced their departure.

Please review!


End file.
